Who's Been Sleepin' With My Man?
by Marilyn Love
Summary: The XFile characters are on the Jerry Springer Show and Scully wants to find out if some suspicions are true. Welcome to Jerry Springer:'Who's Been Sleepin' With My Man'
1. 9 Years Are Tough On A Guy

Hey! Had lots of my X-File stories on Gossamer, but decided to post them up here. This particular one is just completely weird mush! LoL! Enjoy ) And I appreciate ANY reviews good or bad! Thanks!

**Jerry Springer Show: Who's Been Sleepin' With My Man ? **

"Hello everybody. Welcome to the show," said Jerry smiling. _Audience Applauds. _"On today's show we will be dealing with a love triangle, but more then 3 people. Let's bring out our first guest. Dana Scully." _Audience Applauds._ "Welcome to the show Dana. We understand that you are involved in a like 3 or 4 or 5-person love triangle. Is that right?"

"That's right Jerry and I want to end it all and figure out who's been sleeping with my man," said Scully, eyes full of tears

"Ok, well why don't we bring out your man. Everyone, Fox Mulder," said Jerry pointing to the entranceway.

_Audience Applauds and Mulder comes out and sits beside Scully._

"Hello Fox," said Jerry clearly

"Hello Jerry," said Mulder waving to Jerry and giving a meek smile.

"Fox, Dana says their is a large love triangle going on and she want's to figure out who's been sleeping with who and she has reason to believe you have been sleeping around. Right Dana?" asked Jerry as if talking to a child.

"Right. Jerry, he's never home and he doesn't call and we don't have a sex life anymore," said Scully loudly as she slapped both hands down on the chair arms in frustration. _Mulder looks shocked at Scully for announcing it on t.v._

"Dana !" Mulder whispered, still sounding shocked.

"It's true! Don't deny it. You always seem 'satisfied' but it sure isn't from me! Honey, have you been sleeping with someone else?" said Scull switching from 'pissed-off mode' to puppy-dog eyes. _Mulder sighs._

"Dana, I'm sorry," said Mulder not sounding sorry at all and shrugs. _Scully starts crying._

"How could you? Who have you been sleeping with?" yelled Scully and starts to cry.

"Monica," said Mulder laughing and smiling. _Scully starts to cry louder._

"Let's bring out Monica. Everyone, Monica Reyes," said Jerry as he points at the entranceway again. _Audience boos as Reyes walks out on stage. Mulder gets up and walks to Reyes and they have a long kiss. Scully gets mad and tries to hit Reyes, but Steve holds her back. He separates the chairs. _

"Hello Monica," said Jerry smiling.

"Hello Jerry," said Reyes seductively

"We understand that you and Fox have been sleeping together."

"Yes, that's true," said Reyes and leaned on Mulder's shoulder.

"Why would you do this!" yelled Scully and starts to weep again. _Reyes rolls her eyes and Mulder smiles._

"Don't you feel like you're doing anything wrong?" asked Jerry sounding concerned.

"Not at all," said Reyes.

"Sorry Dana, but Monica and I are in love. I can't be with you anymore, it's lost it's flare, you know 9 years can really do that to a guy," said Mulder shrugging and smiles at Reyes. _Scully starts crying again very loudly and Steve pats her on the shoulder._

"Well everyone, if this isn't weird enough already, Monica has been cheating on someone too," said Jerry.

"FIGURES!" yelled Scully from under her tissue. _Audience gasps and laughs._

"We'll bring him out after these commercials," said Jerry and waves at the camera.

(FiRsT chappie, hope you liked it and I also hope you enjoy the next one too! Enjoy ANY reviews! Thanks!)


	2. Once A Cheater, Always A Cheater

Enjoy! LoL! I just split up my story, leaves it more suspenseful! LoL!

"Everyone, give a hardy welcome to John Doggett," said Jerry pointing to the entranceway yet again. _Audience applauds and Doggett runs out and tries to hit Mulder, but Steve catches him on time._

"You B ! How could you screw him you whore? I knew you'd do this!" screamed Doggett as he looked over her and pointed.

"Pfft! Fox is good. He knows what I want and we love each other, get over it," said Reyes and smiles.

"That's right! Have sulky Scully over there," said Mulder as he pointed at Scully. _Scully gave him the evil eyes and _then the finger.Reyes and Mulder made-out for a good half minute while Doggett kept yelling and Steve held him back.

"Okay, okay, listen, obviously there is some tension, but you all have to try and work through it," said Jerry and the audience nodded in approval.

"I don't want to," said Reyes and crossed her arms "The two of them can jump off a fucking bridge."

"Before we wrap up the show, does anyone have anything they have to say? Lets start with you Dana," said Jerry smiling.

"I though you loved me, after all these years," said Scully whiping her red nose with a Kleenex.. _Mulder shrugs and gives an 'oh well' look and Scully starts crying AGAIN ( who knew she was SUCH a cry baby). _

"Your turn Fox," said Jerry.

"Sorry Dana, too bad, but Monica knows how I like it. No hard feelings after all these years," said Mulder smiling with a smug look on his face. _Reyes laughs and they kiss again._

"Monica?"

"Well Jerry all I have to say is I'm sorry that John is like humping a dog…a dead dog," said Reyes smiling and gave Doggett an evil grin.

"Fucking bitch! Go fuck yourself!" yelled Dogget

"Better than fucking you!" yelled Reyes back and Mulder laughed.

"Ok well be back for audience remarks and my final thought right after these messages," said Jerry. _Commercials._

"Ok, were back, it's time for audience remarks or questions." _Jerry walks over to a woman and puts the microphone to her mouth._

"Ok, well ladies, I think Fox is too hot for either of you and I think Dana deserves better," said a black lady in the back and the audience claps. _Scully smiles and shakes her head in agreement. Mulder rolls his eyes and Jerry walks over to a guy._

"Well that Dana looks hot, but that Monica looks like a guy in drag. Dude what the hell were you thinking?" asked a younger guy near the front of the stage. _Reyes gets up and runs towards the guy and Steve holds her back._

"Come here and say it bitch!" yelled Reyes as she held up her fists. _Audience laughs._

"Okay well our time is up and my final thought is that no matter the love triangle. Its easier to deal with it and figure out who's sleepin' with who then to pretend it's not happening," said Jerry laughing. _Audience applauds and cheers._

"Well until then, take care of yourself and each other. Goodbye, everybody !

End

LoL! Hope you enjoyed that, like I said at the top, appreciate any reviews. Thanks! XoXo!


End file.
